


Certain Courage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Certain Courage

**Title:** Certain Courage  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Are you sure you want to know? *sigh* Fine, highlight to see. * Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley*  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Er.. het? *ducks and runs*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #83: Courage  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** There are different sorts of courage.

  
~

Certain Courage

~

This would take more courage than defying the Carrows, Neville thought, contemplating the domestic scene. Maybe more than he’d needed to kill Nagini, which had been more desperation than courage.

This would take planning and a different sort of courage.

Exhaling, Neville straightened his robes and walked into the fray. He was immediately surrounded.

Goal in sight, Neville almost tripped over a Fizzling Whizbee. “Hello,” he said, breathless.

Ginny smiled at him. “Neville! I’m glad you came.” Reaching up, she hugged him.

As they cuddled under Molly’s approving eye, Neville sighed. Yes, there was something to be said for courage.

~ 


End file.
